Loud Rangers
by rvill489
Summary: Based on the TV Shows The Loud House and Power Rangers, join Lincoln Loud and his 4 sisters as they defend the city of Royal woods from an alien threat.
1. Chapter 1: Somewhere in deep Space

Based on the TV Shows The Loud House and Power Rangers, join Lincoln Loud and his 5 sisters as they defend the city of Royal woods from an alien threat.

Chapter 1: Somewhere in deep space

Meanwhile at a space station, in a far away galaxy, 5 astronauts are trying to get away from an alien army. One of the astronauts is carrying 5 Power Rangers core, and they claim to have powers that come from the mighty Dinosaurs. But as the 5 astronauts keep running. They bump into a dead end.

Astronaut 1:

Dang it, we're trapped.

Astronaut 2:

What do we do?

Astronaut 4:

There's an escape pod, it's not big enough for 5 of us to get back to earth.

Astronauts 1:

Then we'll have to let these Dino cores go.

Astronaut 3:

Alright then hurry.

As astronaut 1 put the Dino cores in the escape pod and launches it away. The aloen army got them cornered, As there commander, Commander Tran approaches.

Astronaut 1:

Commander Tran

Commander Tran:

I'll give you one last chance. Give me the Dino cores. And i'll let you live.

Astronaut 1:

Never

Commander Tran approaches astronaut 1 and said

" No one says never in front of me. I want those Dino Cores back. Do you hear me? "

Then something starts beeping in the astronauts 1 suit.

Commander Tran:

What is that?

Astronaut 1:

I'll give you one guess.

After 5 seconds, Commander Tran finally figured out what it was.

Commander Tran:

IT'S A BOMB

BOOM! The space station exploded killing everyone on board


	2. Chapter 2: The News

Chapter 2: The News

At NASA Headquarters in Washington DC, is where a press conference is being held where Jim Bridenstine, the Administrator for NASA, is gonna talk about the events at the space station explosion. He steps into the podium where reporters are standing by.

Jim:

Good morning my name is Jim Bridenstine, and I'm the head administrator for NASA. Last night, 5 astronauts boarded a space ship far away from here. Sadly. They never home. Our last contact with the crew was at 1:39 this morning. One of them said that somethings coming after them. That was the last thing we heard. And we believed that they are either captured. Or dead. Before that, one of the astronauts said that they found something on board. It's unknown what it is, cause the astronauts didn't give any information of what it looks like. As of this time, we have no further information as of now. At this time I'll be taking questions.

At the loud house, Lisa loud is watching the whole press conference on TV.

Reporter 1:

What are the odds if any of the astronauts are still alive?

Lisa:

" pff " I say it's a 50/50 chance if they're lucky enough to be alive. ( she turns off the tv )

Lori ( shouting from upstairs ) :

come on guys lets go. Time for school.

The loud children heads out the door, into Vanzilla with Lori driving, and off they go.

Meanwhile at the wreckage of the spaceship. Where another alien army, is looking through wreckage of what's left of the ship. Commander Kronos enters the scene.

Soilder 1:

Commander Kronos. We search the entire wreck of the ship. No survivors and no sign of the Dino cores.

Kronos:

Good that's the good news like to hear. I never trusted Tran anyway. I knew he couldn't last a week into having it in his hands and it's only been 4 days.

Commander Slade:

Sir what are the odds of the Dino cores may have survived the explosion and its floating in deep space right now?

Kronos:

I know they must've survive the blast. They're really special and they cannot be destroyed. That's why I sent my alien army spread throughout the galaxy searching for them.

Slade:

And what if someone found them?

Kronos:

( thought for a moment ) then we'll force him to give them over


	3. Chapter 3: The Chosen Rangers Part 1

Chapter 3: The Chosen Rangers

As night has fallen in Royal Woods. The escape pod that has the 5 Dino Cores has made it's way to Earth as it burns up in the Atmosphere. The escape pod blows up as the 5 cores enters the Earth. Satellites took pictures of the 5 cores.

Meanwhile at the Royal Woods Satellites Control Center ( SCC for short ). One of the controllers said " Hey boss ( Mr Gavin ) we got 5 unidentified objects coming toward Earth "

Mr Gavin says " Bring it up on the big screen "

" Yes sir "

The big screen opens up as it shows pictures the 5 unidentified objects ( The 5 Dino Cores ) entering the Earths atmosphere.

" What the heck? Get me the Mayor on the phone ASAP "

At Mayor Barnes office, his secretary called him on the intercom " Mr. Mayor i a got Mr Gavin on the phone from the Royal Woods SCC and he's on the line and wants to speak with you "

Mayor Barnes picks up his phone " You better have a good reason that your calling me at this time of night Mr Gavin "

" Mr. Mayor our satellites picked up 5 unidentified objects entering the Earths atmosphere and we do not know where they're gonna land. What should we do? "

" Do you know where they came from? "

" No sir i don't "

" Ok thanks for letting me know " He hangs up

At the Mayors meeting room

" Alright are we all here... Good. Lets get started ( Mayor Barnes pulls Mr Gavin on the big screen like there video chatting ) Mr Gavin tell us what you told me and i want an update on that unidentified object "

" We got 5 unidentified objects entering the Earth atmosphere. The good news is, our entire science team says the approximate location of where they're gonna land is somewhere here in Royal Woods "

Secretary Banes says " Are you saying whatever it is it's alien? "

" Mr Secretary i can't say for sure if they are alien, but on my perspective, i must say that they are alien. It's only because they came from far away. "

" Ok thank you Mr Gavin ( He turns the screen off ) I want the whole entire city shut down until further notice. No one in and out of the city. I want every cop looking for that unidentified objects and have our best scientists looking over it and studying it. Do i make myself clear? "

Everyone says " Yes Mr Mayor "

" Alright lets get to work people "

The next morning

" We interupt your regular programming for some breaking news... The mayor has declared a city wide shutdown with no one going in or out of the city. And every cop in the city is looking for 5 unidentified objects that is believed to landed here in Royal Woods from outer space. At this time the mayor has no comment "

Lincoln Loud is in his bedroom hoping to sleep in since the city wide shutdown, means no school. He keeps looking at his dresser, only to reveal that he has one of the 5 Dino cores that fell from outer space last night and its a red one. Last night, the Dino cores did land in Royal Woods, as one fell through Lincoln window onto his dresser. The other 2 landed through Lori's and Leni's room ( Blue And Green Dino Cores ) and the last 2 somehow landed in Luna's and Luan's room.

Lincoln thought and said to himself " Are these the ones that they are looking for? "

Lori came knocking on his door and said " Hey Lincoln. It's me, Leni, Luna and Luan. Can we speak to you? "

" Yeah sure " Lincoln said


	4. Chapter 4: The Chosen Rangers Part 2

Chapter 4: The Chosen Rangers Part 2

As Lynn Loud Jr and the younger sisters is in the living room watching TV. Lincoln realizes whatever he has that landed in his bedroom last night, Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan has one too but different colors.

" You gotta be kidding me " says Lincoln. " Whatever the city is finding, they must be looking for whatever these are "

" Well duh, even we totes figured that out a long time ago " says Leni.

" What are we gonna do? With mom and dad out of town, and cell service is down, we have no way to tell anyone of what we found " Luna Says.

" And what does these things do exactly? " Lori asked.

" Well i have a plan. But we have to do it with no one is around " Lincoln says

The sisters looked at each other like there confused. " Alright Linc, what do you got? " Luan asked.

As night fallen in Royal Woods, and no luck into finding the 5 unidentified objects ( The 5 Dino Cores ), Mr Secretary was this close to throwing in the towel. Meanwhile at the mayors office

" Every cop in the city has looked everywhere, from sewers, to top of buildings, to back alleys, through neighborhoods and backyards, everywhere else, nothing. Are you sure what Mr Gavin says whats true? I'm just about this close to throwing in the towel "

" You were in the meeting room when Mr Gavin said it didn't you? And by the way he's talking, he sounds like completely honest " Mayor Barnes said.

" What are we gonna do now Mr Mayor? "

Mayor Barnes sighs " Well, get the city back up and running again Mr Secretary. We'll figure a new plan tomorrow "

" Yes Mr Mayor "

At the Louds backyard.

" Hey Linc we're all here. Everyone else is asleep "

" Good cause i'm glad the walls kinda sound proof. So they don't know what is going on " Lincoln says " Now lets see what this thing can do " He raises up his right arm with the Dino core in his land, pulls his arm back and says " Launch "

The Dino core starts spinning and heading towards the fence, once one tap, a red beam pops out as it reveals that Lincoln is red Power Ranger. " Whoa what just happened? "

" Dude, you're a.. " Luna says as she is a lost of words

" Your a Power Ranger. A red one " Luan says

" Wow, guys do the same thing i did, maybe your gonna be like me " Lincoln says

Lincolns sister looked at each other, but ultimately decides to do the same thing lincoln did. They raises there arm out with there Dino Cores, pull there arm back and they both said "Launch" There Dino Cores started to spin, one tap at the fence, and they suddenly transform in to Power Rangers too.

As Lori the Blue Ranger, Leni Green, Luna Black, and Luan Yelllow.

" Wow we're all Power Rangers " Lori says as she was surprised

" This is like, totally, suits me well "

" This is so ROCKIN DUDES "

" This is amazing "

" But we can't tell anyone else about this or.. "

" YOUR ALL POWER RANGERS " Yelled Lola.

" Dang it "

Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan looked surprised as they see Lynn and all the younger siblings out of bed and in shocked

" What are you guys doing up so late? " Lori asked.

" Simple " Lynn says

Lynn explains that she was awaken by the bright light, and woke up her other siblings.

" And that is how we end up here " Lucy says

" But don't worry we won't tell anyone that you guys are Power Rangers " says Lana

" I fairly agree with you Lana " Lisa says

" Poo Poo " Lily says as she was in Lisa's arm

" Alrighty then, lets head back to bed everyone " Lori orders

Meanwhile at Kronos Spaceship

" Commander Kronos, we got confirmation that the 5 Dino Cores has made its way to Earth, and it already has been found by 5 kids "

" Where on Earth? " Kronos asked.

" In the city called Royal Woods in the state of Michigan "

" Alright send in the Celvix Eye. Those kids have no idea what is coming after them "

" Yes sir "

" These Kids won't stand against a creature like this. Especially in the sky " Kronos said to himself

Back at the Loud House, Lincoln keep moaning in his sleep. In his dream, he finds himself alone in a white room in his regular clothes. " Something tells me that i'm not in my bedroom no more.

" Hello young one " a mysterious figure appears. He looks like an alien just about as Lincolns height. " My name is Bulletwing. I'm the one who created the Dino Cores "

" You mean this thing ( pulls out his Dino core from his pocket ) is a Dino Core "

" Yes, or better yet, your Morpher. Listen to me, your world is danger, and it will be soon invaded by an alien army "

" What do you mean army? " Lincoln asked

" Your questions will be answered in time. Farewell for now " Bulletwing vanishes.

" Wait ( sighs ) What does he mean by army "


	5. Chapter 5: Summoning the T-Rex

Chapter 5: Summoning the T-Rex

Lincoln soon woke up from that dream he just had.

" Ahh man morning already. ( looks at his window as dark clouds is showing over the night sky in Royal Woods ). Wait, this doesn't sound good at all " he jumps out of bed, got his clothes on and grab his Dino Core. As he walks out of the house, he sees his sisters looking up in the sky in he front yard.

" Hey Linc, I'm glad your here. Do you know what... Where are you going? " Lori asked.

Without saying a word. Lincoln grabs and his bike and helmet and off he goes to follow where the light went.

" Lincy where are you going? " asked Leni.

" should we follow him? " Luna asked.

" I agree, Leni, Luna Luan grab your Morphers, the rest of you, get in the van, and wai" t for us " Lori orders.

Meanwhile at the Royal Woods SCC.

" Mr Gavin, you should take a look at this "

" Bring it on the big screen "

" yes sir "

The big screen shows a big black circle is heading towards the earth.

" What is that? " Mr Gavin asks.

" I don't know sir. Whatever it is. It's big "

Meanwhile at the Mayor Barnes office.

" Mr Mayor you should take a look at this " says Mr Secretary as he turns on the TV

The TV turns on as Anderson Cooper from CNN News is reporting

" Whatever is coming towards Earth. It's big and huge. ( then shows satellite pictures of it ) We're not entirely sure whether it's a space ship or not "

" What the heck is that? Get me Mr Gavin on the immediately "

Back at the RWSCC

" Hey boss, the Mayor Barnes wants to speak with you on line 3 "

He picks up his phone " Yeah what is it Mr Mayor? "

" What the heck is that thing? "

" I don't know either Mr Mayor. It nothing like I ever seen before "

Lincoln then arrives at downtown square. He looks up to the sky

" Lincoln " his sisters called out

" Oh hey guys "

" thank goodness your safe " says Lucy

They look up into the sky. As they see a giant eye coming through the dark clouds

the loud siblings looked surprised.

" What is that thing? " asked Lola

" I don't know. But it doesn't look cool "

Back in Kronos ship

" Commander Kronos. We got confirmation that the 5 kids are down there with the 5 Dino cores "

" Perfect. Let's show this city what this creature can do "

Then a giant whirlwind has shot out of the eye. And it's heading towards the Loud Siblings

" Uhh you guys, it's coming right for us " says Luna

" Run " says Lori as the loud sisters ran but Lincoln stayed behind.

" Dude what are you doing? " Luna called out

" Get out of there Lincy " Lola called out.

But it was too late, Lincoln got sucked into the whirlwind.

" Lincoln no " Lori says

Inside the whirlwind.

" Fear not young one " the voice of Bulletwing as he appears on his Dino Core

" it's you "

" With your sacrifice and bravery to save others, now you have the power to summon the T-Rex Ram ( the T-Rex Zord ). As long as you called out its name "

" Got it. ( he raises his core high ) now I summon, the T-Rex Ram )

Then a light beam pops out of his Dino Core. As the T-Rex Ram ( like the Dodge Ram 3500 ) has appeared in the sky as the whirlwind vanishes.

" That's one giant truck " Says Lana

" T-Res Ram, transform and protect us from that creature "

The T-Rex Ram transforms into the T-Rex Zord, and prepares to shoot out like a Flamethrower.

The giant eye shoots out another whirlwind, and the T-Rex Zord shoots out its Fire like a Flamethrower. As the 2 strongest powers collides. But with more power, the T-Rex shoots out more powerful flamethrower. As it hits the giant eye and got destroyed. Meanwhile at Kronos ship.

" So that kid has that strength of that T-Rex huh. How interesting "

Back in the city. As debris from the giant eye fall from the sky, the T-Rex Zord vanishes as it awaits it's next battle. Lincolns sisters approaches.

" You literally gave us scare bac there Lincoln. Don't scare us again like that "

" Sorry girls. "

" You ok Linc? " asked Luan

" Oh yeah "

" you sure you don't want me to look over you?" Asked Lisa.

" Poo poo " says Lily

" Yes I'm fine " Lincoln said. " but something tells me, that isn't just the end. This is the beginning of whatever comes after us next. And whatever it is, we'll be ready for it "

All 11 siblings look up to the night sky


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Bulletwing

Chapter 6: Meeting Bulletwing

The next Morning... Katherine Mulligan from the Royal Woods News starts reporting

" After last night, the people here in Royal Woods are starting to wonder. Who summon that mechanical T-Rex. Is there a new hero in town. Or more heroes. That's the question on everyone's mind right now. Back to you News Man Tucker "

" Thank you Katherine. Now when we come back, we'll have your weather forecast comin up shortly. Don't go anywhere "

Meanwhile at the Royal Woods Elementary

" Hey Linc, have you heard about that mechanical T-Rex that saved the entire city last night?" Asked Clyde

" I know right "

" Someday I wanna meet that hero " says Girl Jordan

" Maybe one day Girl Jordan. Maybe one day " says Lincoln

Meanwhile at the Royal Woods High school, as Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan was just walking down the halls. They saw bunch of students talking about last nights encounter when the T-Rex saved the city.

" So my cousin saw the whole thing. He was living in the appartments somewhere in downtown where the Mechanical T-Rex appears out of nowhere and save the city "

" Are they talking about Lincoln summoning that T-Rex last night " Luan whispers to Lori

" Sounds like it " Lori answers

the bell rings as its time to go to class. Meanwhile back in Kronos ship.

" How did they defeated the Celvix eye? It's the most powerful thing in the universe " Asked commander Striker

" Some kid summoned the T-Rex Zord and defeated it with a blink of an eye. Does that answer your question Striker " Kronos says as he stands face to face with him

" T-Rex Zord huh. That must've been the work of Bulletwing isn't it. When I find that bird brain I swear I'll take him down "

Commander Slade stands between them " Easy there Striker. We'll get those Dino Cores back, even if we have to use all our monsters against those puny kids " Commander Slade said to Striker

" You better say what's right Slade. Cause I'm keeping my eyes on you Kronos " he points his finger to him

" You wanna go Striker " as Kronos shoves his finger away.

" Yeah I wanna go Kronos. I want to compete as leader of this squad. And if I win, I'll put you put in one of these cells and I'll be a better leader than you are "

" Your on. And if I win, I don't want to see on near my ship again. Deal " puts his hand out as he is looking for a handshake to make the deal.

" Deal " The two shakes hands. " We'll have our battle on Planet Badger at sunset. Don't be late " he walks away so he can get back to his ship.

" Kronos are you sure you wanna fight him. Remember the last time you thought against him? "

" I will never forget what happened that day Slade ""

Back at the Loud House. Lincoln, and his 4 older sisters is having a meeting in Lori and Leni's room.

" Everyone at school today literally couldn't stop talking about last night "

" Yeah even Girl Jordan wanted too meet this hero and she didn't have a clue that's it's me "

" Hello young ones " Bulletwing appears out of nowhere scaring the girls.

" Don't worry guys. This is Bulletwing. He appeared in my dream last night and told me he created our Morphers. Or better yet, they are Dino Cores "

" He's the one who created these things? " asked Luna.

" Correct young one. You see long ago, asteroids wiped out the dinosaurs. They have actually have special powers that we're given to the dinosaurs. I took the liberty of taking most of I can into making these Dino cores. There are 8 of them. 3 of them are still missing. "

" and we have the first 5" Luan said.

" Correct. But alien leader Kronos. Wanted the powers all for himself. To take over the Galaxy. And your world. And he has a huge alien army. "

" An army? " Leni asked.

" Correct. That's why, not only these cores appeared in your bedrooms one night, you chose you for a purpose to save the world. "

" that literally makes all sense now "

" From this moment on, you shall become known the Power Rangers Dino Drive. Now with your Zords. Lincoln with the Mighty T-Rex Ram ( Dodge Ram ) Lori with Tricera Charger ( Dodge Charger ) Leni with the Raptor Camaro ( Chevrolet Camaro ) Luna with the Spino Rav 4 ( Toyota RAV4 ) and Luan the Pterodactyl copter ( helicopter ) they will actually transform into mechanical dinosaurs. "

" that is like totes awsome "

" How'd you know our names " asked Lincoln

" I'm a mind reader young Lincoln. I should be heading off now. We shall meet again soon " he vanishes

" I wonder how vanishes like that. I should learn that from him when I do magic shows. " said Luan

" Maybe you'll learn that from him someday Luan. Maybe you will " says Lincoln


	7. Chapter 7: Kronos vs Striker

Chapter 7: Kronos vs Striker

Meanwhile on the Planet Badger. The arena is set, as Kronos and Striker prepares for battle. At one side of the arena

" Are you sure you wanna do this? " Slade ask Kronos

" I'm sure Slade. I wanna get this thing done over with "

Meanwhile at the other side

" Are you sure you wanna do this thing? " General Drift

" Definitely "

The 2 fighters then stands on either side of the arena

" Let's get this over with " Kronos said

" You're on " Striker said

" Ring the bell " General Drift calls out

DING

The two fighters dashed, and when the two wanted to throw a punch. Both of there fist collides causing a shockwave that would've torn the arena apart.

" Man that's a heck of a punch " Slade said

The 2 fighters are down, but soon got back up.

" Come on Striker, kick his butt " Drift called out

" Plasma Sword " Striker pulls out his sword.

" Oh yeah, Plasma Sword " Kronos pulls out his plasma sword.

The two fighters dashed off having there swords fight.

" Come on Kronos "

" Remember your training Striker "

Meanwhile back in Kronos ship, al of the monsters is watching the fight on TV.

" Come on Kronos " Says Inferno

At Strikers Ship, Strikers monsters are watching the same thing on there TV

" Kick his butt Striker " Driftblade said

After a good 5 minutes, the two fighters are starting to worn out.

" You give you yet? " Kronos asked.

" Not even a sweat "

kronos throws his sword at Striker, while he dodge it, Kronos delivered a final strike against him with one hard punch, as Striker falls to the ground.

DING " The winner is, Kronos " Drift calls out

The monsters on Kronos ship started celebrating. Meanwhile back in the arena. Kronos was gonna walk away until

" Well what are you waiting for loser. Why aren't you gonna finish me off? "

" That's for you to figure out Striker. " he's starts to walk away. " Let's go Slade. Start the engines and let's get outta here "

" yes sir "

" Guess we're even now Kronos. " Striker whispers

" see you soon, Kronos and Slade " General Drift says quietly and smiles as the two walks away.

General Sharp joins him " Who won?"

" Kronos did "

" Huh, interesting. Remember the last time the two fight each other? "

" Yeah Striker beat him badly. It all started with a feud on who's has the rightful leader of the Celvix. Striker won that fight. But he was somehow caught cheating and gave the leadership title to Kronos. "

" How was he caught cheating?"

" That I don't know my friend. I just don't know "


	8. Chapter 8: Red Ranger vs Inferno

Chapter 8: Red Ranger vs Inferno

" Alright Bulletwing, where are you taking us? " Asked Lincoln

" Stop right here Lori. " The team soon arrived at the abandoned warehouse. " I find this place could be our base "

" This place is literally a mess. But I'll take it "

" Yeah, no wonder its abandoned " Luan said

After a good 15 minutes of settling in, the place is now filled with monitors, a couch with a tv, a kitchen, a training area, and a medical facility.

" Now this feels like home, sort of " Leni says as she jumps on the couch.

" You can say that again Leni " Luna says as she also jumps on the couch.

Meanwhile on Kronos ship, not to far from earth.

" So what's your first order business today sir "

" Let's send in RoadBlock in the city, let's see if the Rangers can handle him " said Kronos

Meanwhile back in base, the alarm went off meaning there's a monster attacking the city. They look at the monitors

" That's RoadBlock. You guys better get to the city fast " Bulletwing says

" We're on it. Let's go girls "

Meanwhile down the highway. Lori is driving Vanzilla as fast as she can to get to the city.

" Commander Kronos, the 5 rangers are on the move and there heading downtown "

" Send in Inferno. Let's stop them in there tracks "

Then a light beam shot out of the sky, as Inferno appears. He see Vanzilla ahead.

" What is that? " Lori ask as she look through her rear side mirror.

Inferno roars, as he headed towards Vanzilla. Scorching every car he'll come across

" That thing is coming right for us " Lincoln says. " Lori keep driving, I'll buy you some time " he jumps out of the vehicle.

" Lincoln what are you doing? " Asked Lori

" You heard that him Lori, just drive " said Luna

As Lincoln see's Inferno approaching, he pulls out his Dino core, pulls his arm back and said " Dino Drive, LAUNCH " He launched his Dino core. One tap of the brick wall, he is soon morphed as the red ranger.

Inferno jumps on the red Ranger, and two begin there fight

All the cars stopped behind them as they record the fight on there phones.

" T-Rex Sabre " Lincoln pulls out his sabre. He dashes towards inferno, giving many strikes as inferno went down.

" Come on then "

inferno gets back up and runs towards Lincoln, as he dashed forward and give one last strike. Inferno went down, and soon exploded. " Great how am I getting to downtown now "

Back on Kronos Ship

" Sir the Red Ranger defeated Inferno. Shall i fire the Ultra Beam "

" No, this is just a test to see how well the rangers can work together, i would love to use it now, but not today "

Back in downtown, Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan is helping out to get citizens safe. Then they later regroup.

" Is that all of them? " Lori asked.

" I think so " Luan said.

" Where is Lincy?"

" I hope he got out of there safe " Luna said. A red motorcycle then arrives on scene with Lincoln on it.

" LINCOLN " the girls said

" Where'd you get that bike? " Luna asked

" It given to me by Bulletwing after i defeated that monster back there. Did i miss something? "

" Nope. We're literally glad your here "

" Alright lets go "

As RoadBlock walks down the road with his alien soldiers.

" Hey you " Lincoln called. RoadBlock looks behind. " You wanna destroy Royal Woods. Then you better get through us. "

" Bring it on " RoadBlock says

" Ready " Lincoln says as he pulls out his Dino Core. His sisters pulls out there Dino Cores then nods. They pull there arms back and said " Dino Drive, Launch "

They launch their Dino Cores, one tap of a car, 5 bright lights appears then they are soon morphed into Power Rangers. RoadBlock couldn't believed what he saw.

" POWER RANGERS?"

" That's right " said Lori

The citizens are amazed of what they're seeing

" Attack them " The alien soldiers are runs to them.

" Lets go " All 5 rangers said as they fight off the soldiers. After 5 minutes of finally fighting them off. Thr rangers turn there attention to RoadBlock

" Your going down today " Luan said

" This where your road ends today RoadBlock " Said Lincoln

" Then give me your best shot "

They pull out there ray guns and points at RoadBlock " Ready "

"You don't have the guts "

" Aim, fire " The 5 rangers fires multiple shots at RoadBlock. RoadBlock goes down and explodes.

" Boom, that was so rockin " Luna says

The 5 Rangers started celebrating, and so does the citizens.

Later on, the team arrives back at there base as they see Bulletwing standing in there way.

" Well done young ones. You can celebrate your victory today, but there maybe more coming along the way "

" So we gotta be patient and get ready " Lincoln says

" Exactly. There's a lot of work to do people and lets get to it "

All five of them noded


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting Vice President Sharp

Chapter 9: Meeting Vice President Sharp

Later that evening, a helicopter carrying Vice President Michael Sharp, has landed in Royal Woods Airport. And after a half hour driving from the airport, he arrives at the RWSCC.

" Mr Gavin sir, do you know if Vice President Sharp is coming here "

" No why? "

" Cause he's here "

" What? "

Vice President Sharp arrives in the room with his two bodyguards.

" Vice President Michael Sharp "

" Mr Ted Gavin, how you been?" Vice President ask

" I'm good. What brings you to Royal Woods? "

" I'm here under orders from the President himself. But before we jump into conclusions. I want you to bring up Mayor Barnes on the big screen "

The satellite controllers looked at Mr Gavin in confusion. " ( sigh ) You heard him people. Bring him up "

In the Mayors meeting room, as the mayor and his staff were having a meeting. There TV turns on with the Vice President.

" Mr Barnes. My name is Vice President Michael Sharp, I'm under orders from the president himself. "

" We know who you are Mr Vice President. What are you doing here in Royal Woods? You could at lease called? "

" Mr Mayor this is a serious matter "

Mayor Barnes looks confused. " Alright what do you want "

" The President has sent me here, to keep an eye on you, and both Mr Ted Gavin here. As he thinks that you too may have to do with something that has been going on here recently. Like strange meteors falling from the sky, mechanical T-Rex's saving your city, 2 monsters attacks. And 5 new heroes in town. The president has made his decision clear and has sent me down here to keep an eye on things. "

" And why wasn't I told till now?"

" Ask the President, I'm only been told of what he wants me to do Mr Mayor. And by the way Mr Mayor, I'll be askin you a lot of questions in the next few days. " the screen turns off.

" Get me the President on the phone ASAP "

Meanwhile at the RWSCC

" Why did the President send someone like you to keep an eye on us? We're just doing our jobs. "

" It's also because the president thinks that you two are not doing your jobs properly. That's why I think too. So suck it up and get back to work Ted " he walks out of the room.

Meanwhile at the Mayors office

" What do you mean we're not doing our jobs properly?... Well I don't understand that... Well I don't know what your talking about Mr President, cause I am doing my job. " he hangs up.

" What are we gonna do Mr Mayor? Are we just gonna take orders from Sharp "

" It's not like we have much of a choice Mr Secretary. We'll figure a way to get him off my back "


	10. Chapter 10: Going for Gold

Chapter 10: Going for Gold

2 days later... Meanwhile back at the loud house. As the Loud Parents returned home from there out of town business trip, Lynn Jr comes in to Lori and Leni's room to ask Lori something " Hey Lori, can I ask you something "

" Sure Lynn what's up "

" I was wondering, what do I have to do to become a ranger like you guys? "

" Hmm, well that's gonna be a tough one Lynn. Cause ( she pulls out her Dino core ) these things don't just flew into our window. They chose us for a purpose only "

" Oh, I see "

" Hey tell you what, Just be patient, and Ill see what i can do "

" Ok Lori " Lynn leaves

Meanwhile at base. Lori arrives with Vanzilla to talk with Bulletwing.

" Hey Bulletwing, got a sec?" Asked Lori.

" Sure Lori what can I do for you?"

" You said there's 8 Dino cores right. Well my point is, I wanna go out and find one. My sister Lynn wanted to be a ranger like us, and I think she deserve a shot of being a ranger "

Bulletwing thought for a moment then said " Hmm there maybe one. But it won't be easy. Are you up for it? "

Lori nods

" Ok listen up "

In a small island, 5 miles north of Royal Woods.

" So this is the place where your friend told me " asked Lynn.

" Yep. It's in that cave " They removed the giant rock blocking the entrance.

As the removed the rock, all they see in the cave, is all dark. Lori pulls out her flashlight.

" So let's be careful and... ( Lynn starts to run off in the cave ) hey wait up " Lori follows Lynn into the cave. After 2 minutes walkimg, they see a large staff on a rock.

" Is that it?" Asked Lynn

Lori looks at a picture of the staff that Bulletwing gave her before she left. " Yep that's the one " she said as she put the picture back in her pocket. "

" Sweet, then let's get it " Lynn jumps onto the rock and tires to pull the staff out. " Man this is heavy "

Lori hears footsteps " Do you hear that?"

" Yeah something is coming this way "

" Or big "

Then a giant cave spider smashes through a wall as he turns to face Lori and roars. " Hurry and get that thing, I'll hold it off ( She pulls out her Dino core, pulls back her arm and says ) Dino Drive, Launch " she launches her Dino Core.

" Come on L.J, let's pull " she struggles to pull.

" Lynn, how long do you have? "

" I can't pull this stupid staff out "

Lori delivers a hard hit to the creature with her Tricera Sheild " Believe in yourself Lynn. You can do anything? "

Lynn thought to herself " She's right. I can do it. " She takes a deep breath. " Come on L.J, pull it "

With all her strength, Lynn manages to pull the staff out of the rock " I got it "

The giant creature stops its attack. " What's happening Lori?"

" you have the power of the Indomonous Rex " the giant spider spoke.

" That thing can speak? " Lynn asked.

" You must be the protector of the staff " Lori said

" indeed I am. I was put in charge into protecting that staff for years to keep fromthe hands of Kronos. And now since you young one finally pulled it out, you are now known as the Dino Drive Gold Ranger "

" Sweet " said Lynn."

The staff disappears, as a Lynn is now holding the Gold Dino core. Now she can use the Indomonous Staff during battles.

" Farewell young ones " the creatures disappears

" Lori, where are you, there a monster attacking " Luan said on Loris comlink.

" I'm on my way " Lori answers back. She turns to Lynn " you ready to do this Gold Ranger.

" More than ever Blue Ranger " Lynn said

Back in Royal woods ball park. While Lincoln, Leni, Luna and Luan tried there best to hold off a monster name " Darkstrike ", Lori and Lynn arrives on scene.

" Hey you missed us? " asked Lori

" About time " said Leni.

" What's Lynn doing here? " Asked Lincoln.

" We'll show you " Lynn and Lori pulls out there Dino Cores. They pull there arm back and said " Dino Drive, launch " they both launch there Cores. One tap of the fence, two light beams pop out, and Lynn and Lori are morphed into Power Rangers.

" No way " Luna said

" Lynn is the Gold Ranger now " Luan said.

" You have 6 member on your team " said Darkstrike

" With the power of the Indomonous Rex, I am Dino Drive Gold Ranger " said Lynn as she struck a pose.

" It doesn't matter who you are, your going down " said Darkstrike

" You might wanna re think that. Indomonous staff " Lynn pulls out her staff. She dashes off towards Darkstrike. She fires. Darkstrike to a big hit as Lynn continue to fire more. Lincoln and the other rangers approach Lori.

" Where did you guys get power like that " Lincoln asked.

" It's a long story "

As Darkstrike goes down, Lynn turns to her siblings. " Well, let's finish him off together "

Lincoln and his sister nodded in agreement. The first five combined there weapons together to form like a cannon ( with the combination of Lincolns T-Rex Sabre, Loris Tricera Shield, Leni's Raptor Staff, Luna's Spino Shield, and Luan's Ptera Grip. " Dino Drive Cannon activate " Said Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan. Lynn gets ready to fire with her staff. " Ready, aim "

" What the? " Darkstrike said while trying to get up.

" Fire "

Both the Dino Drive Cannon and the staff delivers one final strike as the Darkstrike been destroyed. The Rangers start celebrating

Meanwhile in Kronos ship.

" Fire the Ultra Beam " said Kronos. The Ultra Beam fires from his ship and Darkstrike grown bigger.

" I'm not done with you yet Rangers "

The rangers looked up and see that Darkstrike has gone big.

" Rangers, you have the power to combine your Dino Zords and form into the Dino Drive Megazord, Indomonous formation " said the voice of Bulletwing

" Got it, thanks Bulletwing. Dino Zords, transform into Dino Drive Megazord, Indomonous formation. " said Lincoln.

All 6 Zords combined together for the first time, and the 6 rangers enters the cockpit.

" Wow, so this is what's it like when 6 of us are in the same place Zord " Lynn says

" Yesh. So this so Rocking dudes " Luna said.

" Alright guys lets.. " Lincoln is soon interrupted by Lynn. " Let's finish him "

" yeah " the other girls said.

" Bring it on " Darkstrike said. " T-Rex sabre, activate " Lincoln called out There Megazord is holding the T-Rex sabre. They strike Darkstrike with one slash, with another and another. And many more.

" Ok Lincoln, wanna give him one last strike with the Indomonous staff " said Lynn

Lincoln thought for second then said " Alright Lynn sure "

Lynn nods " Indomonous staff, activate " Now there Megazord is holding the Indomonous strike. All 6 rangers called out its final strike " Indomonous Staff full power, final strike "

The staff delivers one last strike as it hits directly to Darkstrike " I'll come back for you someday " he sons explodes

" Dino rangers... " Lynn interrupts Lincoln again " That's Dino win "

All5 sisters started celebrating as Lincoln just stands there looking down.

Back in base, all the loud sisters are celebrating Lynn's first victory as a ranger.

" We are literally so glad we have you on our team Lynn " said Lori

" Yeah now you can kick all the aliens butt with the 6 of you around " said Lola

" poo poo " said lily

Lincoln watches from the corner as watches his sisters celebrate. But there's one thing that he is still bothered by. Is Lynn a better leader than him? He walks out of the base to go home.

Back in Kronos ship

" So the rangers have the gold ranger now huh. This is just to interesting " Kronos said

" Agreed. But there's also one thing I wanna show you Kronos " Slade said.

" Amd what's that Slade "

" I found this " he shows him the Silver Dino Core.

" The silver Dino Core. How'd you get it? "

" I won it in a card game before your fight with Striker "

" Hm interesting. Well done Slade. I know what I can do with this thing? "

" And what's that? "

" i'll show you "


	11. Chapter 11: Power Rangers vs Clones

Chapter 11: Power Rangers vs Clones

Meanwhile back at the Loud House, where everyone except Lincoln is having dinner downstairs, they're starting to worry about Lincoln.

" Girls do you know if Lincolns okay? " There mother Rita asked

" Uhh, yeah, I guess he must be tired from playing at Clydes house today " said Lola

" Hmm, this isn't like Lincoln at all to miss dinner " Lynn Sr Said

" I'll go check on him " said Lynn Jr as she leaves the table and went upstairs. She approaches Lincolns door. Inside of Lincoln's room, Lincoln is lying on his bed with a frown on his face.

He hears knocking on his door and heard Lynn said " Hey Linc, you ok in there "

" Yeah I'm ok Lynn " Lincolm responded.

" Wanna talk about it? "

Lincoln opened his door slightly and nodded. Lynn walks into his room

" what's going on bro? Lynn asked.

Lincoln looks down and said " Ever since... Ever since you joined this team, and started to lead the team victory, I felt like you were a better leader than I am and taking charge. Now I'm, I'm having doubts that I'll never be a good leader as much as you are "

" ( sigh ) Look maybe I got a little too excited of being a ranger and all but.. But you are the red ranger and our leader for this team. I'm sorry that you felt that I was taking charge instead of you, and it won't happen again "

Lincoln starting to feel much better now " Thanks Lynn "

" No problem bro. Now come on let's eat " the two headed downstairs for dinner.

Meanwhile at the mayors office.

" So now there is 6 rangers in town, heh. Even they look so puny to be heroes " said Vice President Sharp

" Vice President Sharp, they're just heroes, I mean I don't care if... "

" That is enough Barnes. Heroes just doesn't pop out of comic books and save the day. They gotta go "

" You know they can't do that. Everybody in the city loves these new heroes. Even my wife and kids "

" Fine. If you can't do it, then I'll do it myself " Sharp walks out of his office.

The next day at base. All 6 rangers are hanging out until there alarm goes off.

" We got enemies at the Royal Woods Park " Bulletwing says

" Got it. Let's go " said Lincoln. The rangers heads out.

But when they arrived at the park, they see nothing happening.

" I thought Bulletwing says the signal is here. Could he wrong? " Luan asked

" Just stay sharp you guys, they could just pop out of... "

" Heads up " Luna screemed

They were soon got blasted by Kronos ray gun. They hear laughing as Kronos, Slade and there crew aproches them.

" You 6 must be the Power Rangers, let me introduce myself, my name is Kronos "

" And my name is Slade "

The rangers couldn't believe what they just heard as they get back up.

" Your, your him, you Kronos. And your Slade " Leni asked.

" That is right " Kronos said as he and Slade struck a pose.

" Let's spin out " Lincoln orders. They all pull out there Dino cores, pull there arm back and " Dino Drive, Launch " They spin out there cores, and 6 of them one tap on a tree, and they soon morphed into rangers.

" With the power of the T-Rex, Dino Drive Red Ranger "

" With the power of the Triceratops, Dino Drive Blue Ranger. "

" With the power of the Raptor, Dino Drive Green Ranger "

" With the power of the Spinosarus, Dino Drive Black Ranger "

" With the power of the Pterodactyl, Dino Drive Yellow Ranger "

" And with the Indomonous Rex, Dino Drive Gold Ranger "

" We are the Power Rangers Dino Drive " they say together.

" Clones, arrive " Kronos orders, as 6 Ranger clones appears.

The rangers couldn't believe what they're seeing.

" It's literally us "

" Great now we have to fight our clones " Lynn said

" Farewell, haha " Kronos said as he and his crew disappears.

" Get back here " Lincoln says

The ranger clones aproching them " Let's get em "

The rangers charge towards there clones, and the fight begins. And with one hit and another, it seems that the clones are winning.

" How are we gonna defeat these things if they copy every move we hit them with? " Leni asked.

" Let's use our weapons " Lincoln orders as they al pull out there weapons. The clones do the same.

" Even our weapons " said Luna

" Yeah no kidding " Luan said

" Unless they can't do this, combine all weapons " Lincoln orders as the first 5 combined there's into the Dino Drive Cannon, and Lynn gets ready to fire with her staff. The clones looked surprised.

" Surprised. I'm even more shocked that the clones can't combine their weapons " Lori said

" Ready... aim.."

" Fire " they all said together. They delivers one final strike against the clones as they blow up.

" Boom. Haha " Lynn says cheerfully. The rangers starts celebrating.

" Dino Rangers that's a Dino win " Lincoln said. He also notices somethingon the ground. He went over there to pick it up. Is the Silver Dino Core.

Meanwhile on Kronos ship.

" No, the clones arent supposed to blow up. Even with the Dino Core they are supposed to be as strong ever " Slade said

" We should've gone with my plan Slade. Now that the rangers have the silver Dino Core, they have no clue on who's gonna be the silver ranger. "

" Yeah but still, we still lost the Silver Dino core to the rangers. And I won that stupid bet for nothing "

Back at base, the rangers returned and they are gonna watch the Dream Boat. Lincoln turns to Bulletwing.

" Hey Bulletwing, look what we found. ( he shows him the Silver Dino Core ) After we defeated the clones, this one found in them after they were destroyed "

" The Silver Dino Core huh. Well then, good work rangers. Now we gotta find the last one. Wherever it is? "

" Yep you got that right " Luan said


	12. Chapter 12 Bulletwing vs Slade

Chapter 12: Bulletwing vs Slade

Its a nice Saturday afternoon in Royal Woods. And the Rangers, with there younger siblings, is al there to hangout. But before they do, they are going to test out the Silver Dino Core, with Lincoln gonna spin out for a test.

" Alright Lincoln whenever your ready " Bulletwing orders.

" Dino Drive, Launch " Then Lincoln got shocked from Dino Core.

" Lincoln " his sisters called out. They ran to him and helped him up.

" You ok Lincky? " asked Lola

" Oh yeah, I'm fine "

" I guess you can't spin out with that Dino Core since you have the red one " said Bulletwing.

" Yeah. What can we do? "

" How about I go run so some test on this thing and I'll give back whenever " Lisa said

" Alright Lis " Lincoln gave Lisa the silver Dino core.

" And I'll help " Bulletwing says

" Very well " Lisa said as she is adjusting her glasses.

Meanwhile back at Kronos ship

" We need to get that Silver Dino Core back " Slade said

" Well then don't just stand there Slade. Go after them. Creating those clones was your idea "

" But commander "

" Do it "

( sigh ) " Yes sir "

In a another room in the base, Lisa has her own room to do experiments in it. Bulletwing joins enters the room.

" Well Lisa, anything? "

" According to my calculations, I apparently got nothing "

" Well that suck " Bulletwing grabs the Dino Core and he can hear the Stegosaurus roar in it. And said to himself " woah what was that"

" Everything ok? "

" Yeah, yeah I'll be fine, I'm gonna take this and see what I can do " he walks out of the room with the Dino Core

" Ok whatever you say "

Bullewing is now seen standing on top of the roof of the base and said to himself " I heard the roar of the Stegosaurus earlier, does this mean it has chosen me, could I really be the Silver Ranger "

He watches the rangers close by as they have a sparring session, with Lynn against Lincoln, Lori against Leni, amd Luna against Luan. Then they heard the alarm go off. They ran inside and look at the monitors.

" The attack is coming from the city square " Bulletwing says " Now go "

" Can we come and watch?" Asked Lana

" We wanna watch you guys in action " Asked Lucy

" Sorry guys it's gonna be to dangerous for you to watch. You can watch it there on the monitors " said Lori

" Awww " they all said with sigh

" Alright team lets spin out " Said Lincoln. they pull out there Dino Cores and said " Dino Drive, launch "

The 6 rangers arrive at the City Square where Slade is waiting for them

" Slade?" Asked Lincoln.

" That's right Red ranger. I am Slade " he said as he struck pose." Now where is the Silver Dino Core "

" Why it's right here Slade " Bulletwing says as he appears in front of the Rangers.

" Bulletwing "

" That's right. You want it, come and get it "

" What is he doing?" Lori asked

" Get out of there dude "

Slade prepares for his attack until " Dino Drive, Launch. " Bulletwing launches the core, one tip of the Lamp post. He is soon morphed into the Silver Ranger. The other 6 rangers looked surprised

" No way " Luan said

" He's, he's " Leni said as she is a lost of words

" He is the Silver Ranger " Lynn said.

" With the power of the Stegosaurus, Dino Drive Silver Ranger " Bulletwing says as he struck a pose.

" What's this? " Slade said as he looked surprised.

" Stego Axe " he pulls out his Axe as he charges towards Slade. And the two begin the fight.

" This is toes cool " Leni says

" How did he became the Silver Ranger if no one else can? " Luna asked

" Who cares. Bulletwing is on our team now " Lincoln says

After 5 minutes into the fight Bulletwing delivers a final strike " Stego Slash " Bulletwing delivers a final strike " Had enough "

" ( laugh and struggles to get up ) You may have defeated me for now. But I'll be back. Let's see if you can defeat my giant Celvix Beast " Slade says as he disappears. Then a giant monster appears as he delivers a giant roar.

" Activate Dino Megazord, Indomonous Rex formation " Lincoln orders. All 6 Zords combined.

" Now I summon The StegoVan ( Dodge Grand Caravan ), transform " Bulltwing orders. A giant Stegosaurus Zord arrives.

" That's the stegosaurus. " Lori says.

" Charge " Bulletwing says as the stegosaurus charges toward the monster attacking with all its might.

" That Zord is powerful. " Luna says

After the monster startled to tumble. " Now, combine my Zord with your Megazord.

" Got it. Activate Dino Drive Megazord, Stegosaurus formation. " Lincoln calls out

And then the Stegosaurus Zord has combined with the Megazord. Bulletwing enters the cockpit

" Welcome on board Bulletwing " Lincoln says.

" Thank you Rangers. How about it? Let's give one last strike " Bulletwing says

" You got it " Lincoln says

" Indomonous staff, activate " Lynn calls out. The Megazord is now holding the Indomonous staff.

" Indomonous Staff, final strike " The staff gains to full power, as it delivers a final strike to the monsters as it goes down and destroyed. The rangers celebrate

" Dino Rangers " Said Lincoln

" That's a Dino win " Bullewing says.


	13. Chapter 13 Bulletwing vs The Rangers

Chapter 13: Bulletwing vs The Rangers

At the rangers base, Bulletwing has challenge the rangers to a 6 on 1 fight in the training area.

" Bulletwing, in all due respect, this is literally not fair if the 6 of us against you? "

" I'll do my best, but I won't hold back. Now spin out "

" Ready " said lincoln

" Ready " his other sisters said as they pulled out there Dino Cores " Dino Drive "

" Dino Drive " said Bulletwing, then they say it together " Launch "

All 7 Dino Cores spin out, and after a few seconds they are morphed into power rangers.

" Alright spread out " Lincoln calls out. Everyone spreads out in groups of twos. With Lincoln and Lynn, Lori and Leni, and Luna and Luan.

" Interesting " Bulletwing

" We got him surrounded " Leni said

" it'll be a piece of cake. " -Luan said

" Let's do this thing stincoln " Lynn says

Both of them jumps up and was gonna for a strike until Bulletwing intercepted the there attack with his Stego Axe. He shoves Lynn to the ground and grabs Lincoln to the shoulder. " Is that all you got Red Ranger "

" Good " Bulletwing shoves Lincoln away. As Lynn prepares to strike, Bulletwing dashes coward, and pushed Lynn back with his Stego Axe. " Is that all Silver Ranger "

" No sir " Lynn responded as Bulletwing kicks her to the ground.

" Wow he's tough " Leni says

" Who's next. Or you know what, how about you all attack me at once " Bulletwing says

" Let's do it " Lincoln says. The 6 rangers rangers regrouped, and one by one, Bulletwing knocks them all down to the ground.

" Wow, I never had a fight this easy in years. Hit me with you best shot with the cannon and your staff "

" Is he serious " Luna said. The 6 rangers gets back up

" Are you sure? " Luan asked. Bulletwing nods

" Let's do it then " the first 5 rangers combined there weapons into the Dino Drive cannon and Lynn prepares to fire with her staff.

" Ready, aim... " then they say it together " FIRE " they fire they cannon and the staff, the powers combined, but Bulletwing blocks with his Axe and redirected the shot as it hits the wall of the training area. The rangers couldn't believe what they saw.

" But how " Lynn said

" Well, that was fun wasn't it. Let's called a day, while you guys go home "

The Louds looked at each other, and soon nods in agreement and left the base.

Back at the loud house, where the 6 rangers with the younger siblings are having a meeting in Lori and Leni's room.

" Wow, I'll literally admit, that Bulletwing, can pick much of a fight. I say he's a great member to be on our team "

" I totes agree " Then all the Louds spoke at the same time.

" I mean, it's like he can wipe out the whole alien nation with his strength and power " Luna said.

" Yep, I'm sure glad we had him on our side. Maybe one day he can fight all our battles whenever we're down for the count " Lincoln said

As they continue talking, unknowing to them, Bulletwing who is invisible, can hear them talking.

" Heh, so they can only rely on me huh, well then, I'll teach them a lesson. "


	14. Chapter 14 The big Abduction

Chapter 14: The big Abduction

Its night time in Royal Woods, and Royal Woods PD are responding to a call of a kidnapping in the neighbourhood. Police Cheif James Logan is on the phone with the mayor on the line.

" What's going on down there Cheif? " Asked Mayor Barnes

" Royal Woods PD responded to a call about a kidnapping of a young adult female by 5 mask men. It's your daughter Chrissa. She's been taken hostage by the men according to neighbors " Chief Logan said.

" My daughter. Do they know where they're taking her "

" Not sure Mr Mayor, but we will find your daughter whatever it takes "

" Thanks Cheif " Mayor Barnes hangs up.

" Cheif " Officer Jay Randle aproches Chief Logan

" What is it? "

" Take a look at this " he hands him a tablet that shows a video of the leader of the masked men who taken Chrissa hostage.

" Chief Logan, my name Rock Brines. The leader of the masked men. Better known as the Royal Woods Ghosts. We have the Mayors daughter. Now if you want her alive, I want you to deposit 10 million dollars in this bank account. And a release of two prisoner from the Royal Woods prison, they're will be an email for further information. You have 12 Hours " the video ends. The screen shows the countdown from 12 hours.

Chief Logan looks at the time " We got till 8:30 tomorrow morning. My god "

" What do we do? "

" Call the Power Rangers We need them now "

At the loud house, as the parents just left for another business out of town trip 10 minutes earlier, Lori receives a call from her comm link.

" What's up Bulletwing? "

" Lori Royal Woods PD called and wanted you guys down at McMurray Street. We got kidnapping situation. I need you guys to get down there. Spin out and roll out. Over and out "

" Got it. Leni stay here and watch the younger siblings. The rest of us gotta go "

" You got it Lori "

15 minutes later, the team arrives ( except Bulletwing and Leni ) arrived on scene in there ranger form. After being meeting up with the police chief, Luna is on the phone with Leni on the line to get her caught up on what's going on.

" Whats going on down there Luna? "

" No video, no witnesses, everyone was asleep when this was all happening. All they hearing tonight was screaming "

" Like seriously "

" Yesh seriously "

" Well you guys be careful out there " said Leni

" We will. See you soon " Luna hangs up

Lincoln, Lori, Luan and Lynn aproches.

" They shut down the whole neighbourhood. God knows how long " Lincoln said.

" They literally know who the abducters are "

" They are called the Royal Woods Ghosts. Originally founded in 1968. " Lynn said

" And these guys are all bad news " Luan said

" What do you guys know about them? " asked Luna

" Their leader demands 10 million dollars deposit into some bank account and a release of two prisoners from the Royal Woods Prison. The Feds here is still looking out on if the prisoners and the Ghosts team have some connection " Lincoln said

" And we literally got till 8:30 tomorrow morning "

" And it's 9:00, what we are all standing around here for? " Luna asked.

" That's what we like to know. " Luan said. Police Cheif Logan aproches them.

" Heads up guys, it seems like there is a connection between the prisoners and the Ghosts team. It seems that the two prisoners, they used worked for the Ghost team. About 9 years ago, they both had been arrested under DUI, but not the same time, only 5 months apart. I bet whatever next there planning, there gonna turn Royal Woods into a war zone "

" Chief, the Vice President Sharp wants to talk " Officer Randle said to him.

" Tell him I'll call him back "

" I mean he wants to to talk to the press, not on the phone "

" You mean that guy is here "

Vice Preaisent Sharp steps out of the van and begins to talk with reporters. " Ladies and gentlemen, I can assure you that the Power Rangers and the Royal Woods PD are doing what they can to find Mayor Barnes daughter Chrissa. "

" Do You believe they have what it takes to bring Chrissa Barnes home? " asked another reporter

" I don't have a reason not too believe "

" That's the Vice President who works for the president? " Lincoln whispers to Lori.

" Yeah he is " Lori whispers back

" No more questions " he walks away as he aproches the scene.

" You guys must be the Power Rangers I assume. My name is Vice President Michael Sharp, it's a pleasure to meet you"

" You as well " Lincoln said. The rangers shakes his hand. " Hey listen I like to chat a lot more, but I gotta make a quick call " he pulls out his phone and walks away.

" This is gonna be a long night " Lynn said.

It's now 9:30, the Royal Woods PD had recently released the two prisoners that the Ghosts team wanted.

" We recently released the two prisoners that the Ghost team wanted. Now we gotta find out how we gonna get the 10 million dollars into the bank account " Chief Logan said.

" Hey chief we got something " officer Maya Rakes aproches them. " Our patrol officers found there hideout. 7 blocks out from here. "

" I need the Power Rangers and 5 of our officers down there now. Let's go "

Meanwhile at the RWSCC

" What do you mean your daughters taken?" Mr Gavin asked while he's on the phone with the mayor

" The Royal Woods Ghost Team has taken my daughter hostage. I need your satellites to find her in Royal Woods "

" Never heard of them. Alright Mr Mayor you can count on me " He hangs up. " Guys listen up, I need every satellite over at the skies of Royal Woods now to find Chrissa Barnes. Secondly, while you are all doing this, Im gonna do some research about this Ghost Team I never knew about. Cal me if you new something. Got it... Good. Let's get to work. "


	15. Chapter 15 Rescue Operation

Chapter 15: Rescue Operation

The rangers including 5 police officers arrived at the hideout. One of the officers is hiding a small camera in his vest so chief Logan along Police Commissioner Michael Briggs can watch on the TV screen at Police HQ.

" Chief, you might wanna take a look at this " Said Officer Randle

Meanwhile at the meeting room

" Look at this, January 6th, 1968, 5 Black men, kidnapped Mayor Strome daughter, they have the $10 million. But Mayor Stromes daughter was never found " Said Officer Mark Truman

" I heard of Mayor Strome, he was one of the first 5 Mayors here in Royal Woods. I did a history report on him in 5th grade. But my question is, I fought they the Ghost team broke up 50 years ago. Why are they doing this now? "

" We don't know chief. My guess that someone, maybe continuing what they started a long time ago "

Cheif Logan thought for a minute " I'm calling in a veteran "

" Your dad? "

" He worked this same similar case back in '68. I think. Maybe he'll help out. "

" Chief " Commissioner Briggs steps in to the room. " They checked out the hideout. No ones home. "

" Dang it. Alright then tell them to back here in at HQ. "

" Yes sir "

" I'm gonna make the call " Chief Logan looks at his phone. Looked through his contacts and found the number he is looking for. He proceeds the call.

It is now 10:30; and all the officers and 6 rangers arrived at HQ. Lincoln ( still in his Ranger form ) is on the phone with Leni.

" How's it going at home Leni?"

" Good so far Lincy, the twins are wondering when you guys coming back "

" Probably not till tomorrow morning. We're tired as heck, and Bulletwing isn't with us either "

" Really? "

" Yeah. Well, we gotta get back to work. One of us will call back soon "

" Alright Lincy, you guys be careful out there "

" We will " He hangs up

Retired officer Jim Logan arrives at HQ. He meets up with his son in the meeting room. " Thanks for coming dad "

" No problem. You said you need help with something "

" It's the Ghost team "

Jim Logan is soon informed of whats going on.

" Yeah these guys broke up back in '68. Whoever knew about these punks, sounds like they wanted to continue there work 50 years ago. My question is why? This doesn't make any sense. Why kidnapped the Mayors daughter, why... "

" What is it?"

" There leader back then, was arrested for kidnapping and killing and sentenced to death by lethal injection. I bet the leader now, is his son and wanted to continue his work 50 years ago "

" Indeed i am " Rock Brines suddenly appears on the screen. "Now that you figured it out somehow and wasted time, you now have 5 hours to bring what i needed " The screen shuts off.

" I am sp gonna make him pay " Chief Logan said

Meanwhile at the RWSCC

" Mr Gavin, satellites found Chrissa. She's being held captive in a cabin 2 miles out of the city "

" Get me the Chief Logan on the phone NOW "

All the police officers with the 2 prisoners and the 5 Power Rangers arrived at the cabin at 11:15. Chief Logan calls out on his megaphone " This is the Royal Woods Police Department, step out of the cabin and put your hands in the air. We got what you wanted and the $10 Million Dollars is in the account like you wanted. And bring the Mayors daughter out here "

The cabin door opens slightly as Chrissa daughter comes out safely and unharmed. She runs to the cops. " Now the rest of you, come on out with your hands up "

The 5 mask men comes out with there hands in the air. " Well done officers, and the Power Rangers. "

" Just shut up and don't move "

" Well go ahead, shoot us if you want "

Chief Logan hesitated, but then put his finger on the trigger of his gun

" Chief, what are you doing? " Lincoln asked

" Stay back red ranger "

"Listen chief, this isn't the way it suppose to end. He has to face justice "

" He's right chief " Lori said. And the other sisters agree.

Chief Logan thoughts for a moment, then finally lets go of the trigger. " Yeah i know. Cuff them "

5 police officers handcuffs the 5 mask men. Everyone sighs in relief

The next morning, news of Chrissa Barnes returned alive spreads all over Royal Woods

" With the help of the Power Rangers, the city is relief upon hearing the news of Chrissa Barnes safely return. And hopefully, it will all go back to normal " a news reporter reporting.

Back at HQ

" Thank you rangers. Thanks to you, Mayor Barnes is delightful to have her daughter back "

" Well you got tell the mayor that " It's all in the days hard work " " Luan said

" Will do. Now get outta hear " the rangers nod and they leave?

" How come Bulletwing didn't join us " Lynn ask

" Good question " Luna said

" Let's go find out " Lincoln said

The next day at base. While 6 of the rangers are talking at the same time to Bulletwing about why he's not there last night, while the other sisters sat there in the couch listening.

" Like where the silver been? " Leni asked

" Where has the silver ranger been? Without you guys noticing, I was hearing you guys talk about me the other day " He reminded them what they said behind his back and was clearly invisible.

" You guys counted on the one person who you can rely on fighting all the monsters for you. If you wanted fight Kronos and his monsters, we have to do it together. Now always counted on me. "

" I guess we all been taken you for granted. And we're literally sorry for that "

" It won't happen again Bulletwing " Luna said. Then the other rangers apologize.

" Now that's the spirit. Now get outta here, enjoy your day off " The rangers nods and walks out of the base with the younger siblings.


	16. Chapter 16 Tommy Oliver

Chapter 16: Tommy Oliver

At Reefside, California, Tommy Oliver has just arrived at his house. Upon entering inside, a Celvix soldier knocked him out and kidnapped him.

Tommy is now awakened at Kronos ship only to find himself tied up in a chair " Ugh, where am I "

" Welcome Tommy Oliver, the legendary ranger, my name is Kronos, and I have a special mission for you " said Kronos

" Why would I work for you? "

" Cause your gonna help me destroy the rangers? "

" How exactly am I gonna do that?"

With a snap of a finger, Kronos summons his monster Dark Spell to the scene. " So you are the legendary Tommy Oliver huh. I say I am a big fan of your work over the years "

" What are you gonna do to me? "

" Simple, I'm gonna cast a spell on you to turn you bad. "

" There's no way, I'm gonna be working for you "

" Oh you will be " he started laughing so does everyone else

Back in Royal Woods, Luna enters the base after a long day at school. She aproches Bulletwing

" Hey dude "

" Hey Luna how's school today? "

" It was alright. Everyone is talking about the other night where we saved the Chrissa Barmes "

" Oh yeah. It's been going around non stop hasn't it "

" Yeah... So how's..."

They are shocked to hear that the door to enter the base has been knocked down.

" What on earth is that? " Tommy Oliver enters the base.

" Your. Your " Bulletwing says as he is a lost of words.

" Tommy Oliver? The legendary ranger?"

Tommy aproches Luna with a mean look.

" Look dude I don't wanna fight you " Tommy didn't hear a word she said and two begin to fight.

Buletwing calls Lincoln on his comm link " Lincoln get your team down here, you wouldn't believe what's going on down here "

" We're on it " Lincoln says back

Luna is knocked to the ground. And tommy uses sleeping gas on her. And then turns to Bulletwing " What do you want from me? " Tommy knocks him out and captures him.

When Lincoln and the rest of his sisters arrives at base. They notice the door is knocked down. " What the heck happened in there " Lucy asked.

" I don't know it doesn't sound good. Lori you guys stay here, I'll check what's going on " Lincoln says.

" ok Linc "

When Lincoln enters the base, he saw Luna sleeping on the ground. " Luna " he comes up to her. " wake up Luna " he tries shaking her, then she finally awakens. " Oh what.. What time is it? Oh hey bro "

" Lori, you guys can come in, i just found Luna on the floor " Lincoln says on his comm link.

" Alright then " says Lori

" Luna what happened? "

" it was him "

" Who? "

Luna then tells everyone about her encounter with Tommy Oliver

" So Tommy Oliver was here? " asked Luan

" That guy is totes awsome " Leni said

" Where's Bulletwing?" Asked Lana

" He probably captured him " Luna said

" But where " Lola asked.

" That guy could be far away from here by now " Lisa said

" How are we gonna find him at a time like this? " Lucy asked

" Yeah it's not like we're gonna be searching the whole city for them " Lynn said

" Theres one thing we can do " Lincoln says

Meanwhile at the RWSCC

" You rangers are looking for who? " Mr Gavin asked.

" We need your satellites to search for a guy name Tommy Oliver? " said Lincoln in his red ranger form.

" The legendary ranger Tommy Oliver? " asked Mr Gavin

" Yeah. And we don't have that much time, cause he captured the Silver Ranger " Luna says

" Ok just give me one... "

" Rangers " Dark Spel suddenly appears on the screen. The rangers looked at the screen. " My name is Dark Spell, if you want Tommy Oliver back, you have to defeat him. Meet us at the Royal Woods Dark Forest " the screen shuts off

" Well, that answers our question " Luan said.

" Let's move " Lincoln says

The rangers soon arrived at the Dark Forest, leaving Luan stay behind with the younger siblings in Vanzilla.

" I see you finally made it " Tommy says as he appears in front of them

" Tommy, we don't want to fight you " Lynn says

" Then you gave me no choice " he pulls out his master morpher " Dino Thunder, Power Up " He is soon morphed into the Dino Thunder Black Ranger.

" Let's spin out " Lincoln orders. They pull out there Dino Cores and said together " Dino Drive, Launch " in a few seconds, they are morphed into rangers.

The fight begins as Kronos and his squad watches on the screen at there ship.

" Your plan will never work " said Bulletwing.

" Yeah, and how do you know if your wrong? " asked Kronos. " Slade, put him in one of our cells "

" Yes sir "

Meanwhile in Vanzilla. Luan can hear something coming.

" Guys stay here " Luan orders

" Why what's on Luan " asked Lola

" Just stay here " Luan steps out of the van.

" Well well well, you must be the yellow ranger " Dark Spell appears

" Dark Spell "

" Since the rangers are dealing with Tommy Oliver right now, I thought I'll deal with you too "

" Bring it " Luan pulls out her Dino Core and says " Dino Drive Launch " she launches her core, she is then morphed into the Yellow Ranger

" Ptera Grip " she pulls out her weapon and the two begin the fight

Meanwhile at the Tommy Oliver fight, the rangers are down.

" ( laugh ) you rangers give up yet?" Tommy ask

" Why are you literally doing this? " Lori asked

" I served under orders from Kronos "

The rangers gasp " Then that all make sense now. You were probably captured and probably been under some spell " Lincoln says

" Then it's Dark Spell that is doing all this " Lynn said

" Like seriously " Leni said

" Yeah Leni " Luna said.

" Now to finish you off " he was gonna deliver a final strike until the spell he was under is no longer in control of him. He soon fell to the ground then he is demorphed.

" What was that? " Lincoln asked.

" Guys " Luan came running in her ranger form as the siblings followed.

" Luan " Leni asked.

" What are you doing here? " Luna asked.

" I defeated Dark Spell, defeating him is the only way to get Tommy back to his normal self "

" Oh wow " Lynn said.

Tommy groans as he tries to get up. Lori helps him up.

" Thank you rangers " said Tommy. " And I'm aorry this all happened "

" Don't worry about it Tommy " Luan said

" Who are guys anyway? " Tommy asked

" I'm Lincoln, and this Lori, Leni Luna and Luan and Lynn. We're the ones protecting Royal Woods. And those are our siblings, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily "

" Pleasure " Tommy says.

" And we're all big fan " Lola says

" Poo Poo "

" I get that a lot too " Tommy says

" By the way, where's Bulletwing? The silver ranger on our team " Lori asked.

" He's being held captive on Kronos ship. I know how to get there "

" Then let's do it " Lincoln says.

Meanwhile at Kronos ship.

" How can Dark Spin failed me? "

" He was defeated by the Yellow Ranger " Slade said

" Intruder, we have an intruder on board "

Kronos walks up to the window, and saw the White Falcon Zord at the outside of the ship.

" Is that the Falcon Zord?"

Tommy enters the bridge while Lincoln and the team, except Luan who is looking after siblings. Are looking for Bulletwing.

" Tommy Oliver. Glad to see you again "

" Yeah well, who cares cause this is the end of the line for you " he pulls out his master morpher " It's morphing time, Zeo Ranger V " he is morphed into the Red Zeo Ranger. And the two begin to fight. Meanwhile, while the Lincoln and his team are looking for Bulletwing in one of the cells.

" Bulletwing where are you dude "

" Rangers, in here " Bulletwing calls out in one of his cells. They aproches his cell.

" Blast the door Leni " Lori orders

Leni takes aim of the dppr with her ray gun, and successfully knock the door down. They aproch Bulletwing and help him up.

" You ok? " Lincoln asked

" Yes thank you rangers "

Back at the bridge, Tommy Oliver now in his Mighty Morphin White Ranger mode. Is close to taking Kronos down. But didn't have a scratch.

" Tommy, we got Bulletwing. Let's get out of here " Lincoln says on his comm link. "

" Copy that " said Tommy " See you later Kronos " he takes off.

" Quickly after them " Kronos orders his soldiers.

The rangers successfully got back to the Falcon Zord and made it back to earth. Back at the Dark Forest.

" Thank you rangers, for saving me and your friend from the hands of Kronos " said Tommy

" No problem Tommy. Let's meet again soon " Lincoln said. As everyone take one photo together as this is a day they won't forget.

" Rangers forever "

Then they said together " Defending together " Tommy nods and he vanishes away.

" Wow, that was so rockin dudes "

" shall we go home? " Luan asked.

" yep let's go " Lori said. They run back to Vanzilla. As Lincoln faced there readers and said " Wow, now that was epic " Lincoln starts running to get caught up with them


	17. Chapter 17 Kronos final plan

Chapter 17: Kronos final plan

Meanwhile on Kronos Ship

" If none of these monsters can't destroy the rangers themselves. Than I might as well move to our final plan "

" Commander, you don't mean... " Slade said.

" Yes, we're doing it ourselves. And since we knew where they're base is thanks to Tommy, the army can invade there base, and we'll deliver the final blow to the rangers "

" Sounds like a good plan " Slade said

" Then let's get to it "

Its a Saturday afternoon, and Bulletwing is looking through the monitors until. Boom, the Celvix soldiers are invading the base.

" Woah God " he starts fighting the soilders off as much as he can. He pulls out his Dino core, and said " Dino Drive, launch " in a matter of seconds. He is them morphed into the Silver Ranger. He they summons his Stego Axe and fights the soilders.

Vanzilla arrives at the base and the rangers ( except Lynn and Lincoln ) exit the vehicle. And saw what's going on. They enter the base

" What's going on? " Luan asked. " Guys it's the Celvix Soilders, help me hold them off " said Bulletwing

Lori, Leni, Luan and Luna pulls out there Dino Cores " Ready? " Lori asked

" Ready " the rest of the girls said. They pull there arm back and said " Dino Drive, launch " in a matter of seconds, they are Morphed into Power Rangers.

They pull out there weapons, and starts holding off the soilders.

Meanwhile back in Kronos ship.

" Commander, we got 5 rangers inside the base. There's no sign of the last two "

" Where are they anyway? "

After 20 minutes, Lincoln Loud arrives at the base on his bicycle. OAnd saw 4 of his sisters and Bulletwing in ranger form are tired from the invasion of the army

" Guys what happened here? " Lincoln asked.

" The Celvix Army, they invaded our base " Lori said

" At lease we hold them off " Bulletwing said

" Well thank god for that " said Lincoln. They are soon blasted by Kronos ray gun. Kronos aproches them laughing dragging a defeated Lynn.

" Kronos " Bulletwing said

" Lynn " Lincoln and his sisters said.

" What did you do to her " Leni asked.

" Simple. I bumped into her, we had a fight which I managed to defeat easily " he throws her to Lori as she manages to catch her.

" Well now your gonna pay " Lincoln says as he pulls out his Dino core. " Dino Drive, Launch " in a matter of seconds, he is morphed into the red ranger. He pulls his T-Rex sabre. Lincoln runs to Kronos, and hit him with everything he's got with his T-Rex sabre.

" Is that all you got red? Hit me harder "

" Come on Linc " Luan called out.

" You got this Bro? " Luna said.

Kronos hits him with his right arm, Lincoln goes down. He struggles to get up.

" Don't give up Lincy " Leni said

" We literally believe in you "

" You're right , I can't give up. But I can't give up this way. Guys, activate the Dino Drive cannon "

" Yeah " the girls said. They combined there weapons into the cannon.

" Hit me with your best shot " Kronos said

" Lynn I wish you were her watching this right now. Ready. Aim... " they said it together " FIRE " the cannon fires, but Kronos grabs a hold of it, and fires it back on the rangers. Sending them flying in defeat. Causing them to Demorphed.

" Hahaha. I defeated the rangers once it for all. Now nothing can stop from taking over this world " he then turns into a giant. And starts making its way to the city.

Back in the loud house, Lincoln manages to bring back his sisters home so they can rest in bed. With the younger ones looking after them. Lincoln looked at his defeated sisters with a frown on his face.

" What am I gonna do now Bulletwing. With my 5 sisters defeated, and you injured, how am I gonna defeat Kronos once it for all?"

s " Lincoln, you have to believe in yourself. Believe in yourself and you can an anything. Just when your sisters have your back, just when you have there's. I believe you can do it. Just believe "

Lincoln thought for a moment. Then he nodded. " alright Bulletwing, I'll try "

" Alright kiddo. Get out there and save the world "

" You got it "

" Go Lincy go " said Lola

" You got this " Lana said

" We'll be right here with you " Lucy said

" I dot usually get into my emotions but, you have my support as well " Lisa said

" Poo poo " Lily said.

Lincoln starts to show emotions " Thanks guys " he dashes out the front door.

" Shall I plan his funeral? " Lucy asked


	18. Chapter 18 The Final Faceoff

Chapter 18: The Final Faceoff

As the dark sky covers up the skies in Royal Woods, Kronos begins its attack. People starting to run to hide somewhere safe.

Lincoln and his T-Rex Ram arrives on scene. " Alright Kronos, your going down. T-Rex Ram, Transform " The T-Rex ram transforms into the mechanical T-Rsx.

" I see your back for more Red Ranger "

" Indeed I am, I'm here to win it for my family and friends. And saving this city "

" Well then hit me with your best shot "

The T-Rex charges forward towards Kronos. But Kronos held it back.

" Flamethrower " Lincoln called out. The T-Rex fires a flamethrower at Kronos. Kronos got hit and took a few steps back.

" Huh, same move that you defeated the Celvix Eye isn't it. Then take this " he throws his own flamethrower against the T-Rex as it also went back and fell to the ground.

" ( groan ) I can't give up now. This city counts on me " The T-Rex gets back up.

Lincolns friends, Clyde, Girl Jordan, Rusty, Zack and Liam, is all watching the action at Clydes house.

" You got this red ranger " Girl Jordan says.

"Don't give up " Clyde said

And all of them started to cheer on as Clydes dads watch. Not only them, people around the world is watching, cheering the red ranger on. Across the United States, Canada, Brazil, and many other countries

" The red rangers needs our support " officer Randle said.

" But it's too dangerous to go out there to help " Cheif Logan said

The T-Rex Zord charges again, but with a hard punch, the T-Rex gets pushed back more. Bulletwing is watching the whole thing on TV in the living room, " He needs our help out there. But how? " he notices his Dino Core started glowing. " What is this?"

" Bulletwing " Lana called from upstairs. Bulletwing comes up the stairs. And started to notices the other Dino Cores started glowing.

" What is happening? " Lisa asked.

" I know what's going on. There Zords are calling out to help. Quickly, point the Dino cores out the window " Bulletwing says. Lola and Lana grab Luna's and Luan Dino cores, Lisa and Lucy grab Lori and Leni's Dino Cores, and Bulletwing grabs Lynn's DinoCore as well his, and all 6 Dino Cores pointed out the window, as 6 bright beams shoots across the skies and into the T-Rex Zord. Forming the Dino Drive Stegosaurus transformation.

" What's this?" Kronos said. The people in the city along with everyone around the world started cheering.

" Oh yeah this feels great "

" impossible "

" Anythings possible if you believe " Lincoln said " Now fly out to space " with the Pteractyl wings now ready to fly the Megazord into space. It's takes off to the skies as Kronos follows as well.

Anderson Cooper starts reporting " Whatever is going on in downtown Royal Woods right now. The T-Rex Zord is back to full power as the other 6 Zords combined to the Megazord. And it seems it's leading the enemy into space "

" Get any nearby satelites in space, get them close to the action now " Mr Gavin orders.

The two giants made its way to the moon. "

"It's time to roll " Says Lincoln

" You can do this " said Bulletwing.

The a big blast came out of nowhere as it hits Kronos. " Maximum fire " Said Lincoln.

" Let's go Lincy " Lola said, as her sisters cheerin him on.

meanwhile on Kronos ship. Kronos crew is watching the whole thing on there TV

" you think Kronos can hang on " said Slade

" it's game over for you Kronos. Your time is up " said Lincoln. Thinking of what Bulletwing said before, and he was right, I can do it. It's all about believing.

" Tremble Kronos. Ultimate supreme final destruction " he fires a final strike against Kronos. As he blows up. " It's over " the Zord struck a pose.

The people back on earth started cheering. Back on Kronos ship.

" Kronos is gone. Wah!" Said one of the soilders.

" Kronos brother is gonna be in a really bad mood "

Back on the moon.

" Thank you, everyone, I knew that you always have my back " then the Zord starts vanishes " huh "

back at the Loud House.

" Where'd he go " Lucy said

" Where did Lincy go " said Leni as she and the other sister came downstairs. Everyone was surprised as they gave them hugs.

In a dream, Lincoln wakes to find himself in a white room. He sees the spirit of the red ranger in front of him.

"" My time has come " he said.

" what do you mean? " Lincoln asked.

" This is the time were I'm gonna be away for a while, to rest my powers"

Lincoln looks down and sighs, but he understood what he means " Will I see you again?"

" Yes, in time. Then I shall return with my full power and I'll return to you soon "

" Ok. Farewell for now "

Lincoln then awakens to find himself at the base. He groans then gets back up. He pulls out his Dino core and notices it's al grey. Means no power. Meanwhile at Pteractylcopter, Lincolns sister and Bulletwing is finding there only brother until.

" There he is " Lori said as she looks at the window. The sister looked at the window and surprised to see the Lincolns standing there and he's ok. The helicopter lands. As Lincolns sister rushed out and gave him a big hug.

" Hey guys " he said as he really upset

" You ok Lincy " asked Leni. Lincoln nodded.

" We're all you're ok eldest brother " said Lisa.

" well bro? Shall we go home? " asked Luna.

" Yesh, let's go home you guys " Lincoln says. His sister made its way back to helicopter. Lincoln looks up to the sky. " I hope your ok, Red Ranger " he hops in to the helicopter. As its takes off and off they go to go home.

Next time, on Loud Heroes, 3 months have passed by. And a new enemy arieses. With one ranger down, and 6 others left to fight the new enemy, will Lincoln Loud gets his powers back and join his sisters to save the world. Catch up on an all new series of Loud Super Rangers


End file.
